A Poison That Festers And Grows
by TakeMeDownToDepths
Summary: Suyin Bei Fong has absolutely no idea what a family is supposed to act like. There is a rift here and there is absolutely no way to bridge it. She hears that you have to tear something down to build it back up, but why does it look like she's making it worse? WARNINGS: Incest. Non Con/Dub Con. Alcohol. Bad Teenage Choices. Under Age.


**A Poison That Festers And Grows**

**Chapter 1: Her Charge**

**Summary**: Suyin Bei Fong has absolutely no idea what a family is supposed to act like. There is a rift here and there is absolutely no way to bridge it. She hears that you have to tear something down to build it back up, but why does it look like she's making it worse?

Su/Lin one sided love and/or obsession.

(May potentially be reciprocated but I haven't quite gotten there yet forgive me…)

**WARNINGS: Incest. Non Con/Dub Con. Alcohol. Bad Teenage Choices. Under Age.**

* * *

><p>It feels like the air is heavy with a thick humidity, with a fog that envelops you and sticks to your throat as you breathe. Lin can feel it before she enters the house, and sure enough there is a group of kids in their living room, with their junk everywhere and her sister sitting amongst them, laughing loudly at something she must have thought was incredibly funny. Her eyes find their way to Lin at the door and her smile widens. Lin can feel the fog building up in her lungs, her chest feels strained, her eyes squinted as she glances around the room to take in the new items now currently residing on their furniture.<p>

It looks like another heist – small bits of gold and jewelry lay strewn about the entire apartment, almost as if the goons had thrown them up in the air in celebration. Idiots.

"Su, this is getting out of hand, you're gonna—."

"Yeah yeah, Gonna Ruin My Life, right MOM? Yeesh." She looks away with her nose held up and her friends snicker as they collect their stolen treasures from their surroundings.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just report this to my supervisor? I'm sure mom would love to see you visiting her work in handcuffs!" Lin snapped, storming over to Su and grabbing her by her wrist. "I'm in the right mind to do it too! This has gone far enough-!"

Su yanks her arm out of Lin's hands and laughs bitterly, standing up and motioning to her friends to follow.

"Like mom will even care!" Su waved her hand In the air as if to brush away the threat, making her way to the front door. "I could be doing somersaults and she'd still act like I wasn't there!"

The strain in Su's voice was noticeable to even her friends, but they didn't care at all about Su, Lin thought angrily. Su could get in serious danger and those idiots would run rather than help her, Lin knew. She knew their type.

"Su, please –."

"Cram it sis! I'm done talking to you!"

And with that, Su bolted out of the door, her friends in tow.

* * *

><p>Not until Su was safely in the backseat of her gang's satomobile did she rub her wrist where Lin had grabbed her. It had hurt, and her skin was red from the grip. Su felt a warmth radiate from it, and she smiled dangerously.<p>

"You alright Su?" asked one of her friends, mostly to start a conversation rather than curiosity.

"I'm fine. Hey you guys, you know what would be really fun to get my hands on? I'm sure you will love this!"

Once Su had finished explaining her plan of attack, her friends – red in the face – laughed and hooted along with her, and they set off to their next mark.

* * *

><p>Lin had been plagued by thoughts of unrest after her confrontation with Su earlier that day, but she figured that she should put them out of her thoughts as best as she could for now.<p>

Today was her day off – well, she was On-Call, but close enough. It was a quiet day today so she had decided to lounge around in the living room and listen to the radio and read the newspaper. It was nothing interesting, just the same old news: something good, big bits of bad, and nothing quite that relevant to Lin's interests. At least the music was good today.

Lin's thoughts wandered to her younger sister as her attention drifted away from the paper, but she was adamant. This was Su's life, and Su's decisions to make, and she shouldn't bother herself with them. Toph never did, so why should she!

There was a pained feeling in her chest as she hardened her resolve. She angrily continued to read the paper. The song on the radio was not very good.

* * *

><p>Su opens the door of her house to find Lin exactly where she wanted her to be – On the couch and completely oblivious.<p>

Su smiled a catowl-like smile and slowly made her way towards Lin, who appeared to be doing a marvelous job of pretending she didn't exist.

As she approached, she could see Lin tense up and her eyebrows furrow, her gaze fixed pointedly on one part of the newspaper. She wasn't reading, Su could tell because her eyes weren't moving, but she still didn't look up.

With a dramatic flair, Su plucked the paper right out of Lin's hands the moment she got close enough. Lin's head angrily snapped up so she could properly glare at her in response; however Lin barely got any angry words out before they died in her throat as Su Yin got close – too close – and slowly began to straddle her.

Lin could feel her face warming up, and her stomach drop, and the room suddenly felt oppressive rather than inviting and she was vividly aware of the new perfume Su was wearing and the fact that Toph was not coming home for hours and that her skin felt like it was crawling and that Su was apparently wearing different clothes – revealing clothes - than before. Lin tried to wrap her head around the situation at hand but it was fruitless – this was unthinkable, unimaginable, Su doing something so idiotic! And she could see Su had acquired some new frilly undergarments too, they were peeking out of her new skirt's long slit – where did she even get these clothes?! Lin had never seen them before, but if that was the case that means that Su was literally dressed completely in stolen clothing. This was ridiculous! Su was way over the silent boundaries they'd angrily set months ago – She was touching her and in her space, and dangling herself in front of Lin tempting her to act. Her eyes looked dangerous and calculating.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?!" Lin barked, backing up and away as much as she could from someone currently sitting in her lap.

Su tilted her head slightly and looked Lin directly in the eyes, her arms wrapping slowly around Lin's neck, the stolen jewelry glinting in the sunlight from the window.

"What are you going to do officer? Arrest me?"

Lin however was like a cat-deer in the headlights. Su waited a couple of beats and took the long pause as a chance to lean in towards Lin, her mouth opening as if to –

Su found herself violently thrown onto the floor in one swift movement by Lin, who was now standing and towering over her, her face flushed, eyes dark and her breathing heavy.

"ENOUGH!" Lin growled out before Su could begin to say anything and turned to stomp towards her room without another word.


End file.
